Halloween II: Kasy's Revenge
by King in Yellow
Summary: A year after the horrors of When Good Halloweens Go Bad Kasy finds herself with a preemptive grounding while her sisters are allowed to have fun. Has Kasy learned her lesson or will she find a loophole? Best Enemies Series


Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney. All registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage. This makes reference to an earlier story, **When Good Halloweens Go Bad** which saw Kasy causing problems for her mothers and sister.

**Halloween II: Kasy's Revenge**

"That was a year ago," Kasy protested. "It's against the Geneva Convention, or the statue of limitations outlaws it, or something."

"Statute of limitations," Shego corrected her, "and no, it doesn't. After that stunt you pulled last year you're lucky you didn't end up grounded for life."

"And I'm sure Sheki wouldn't mind if you watched the horror movies she and Hana are showing upstairs."

"No way! Do you know the kids they've invited over?"

"Actually, yes we do. They're all very well behaved. That's why we're letting Shek and Hana have an all-night horror marathon," Shego assured the younger redhead. "You should be grateful Jane is having a sleepover with Catlyn. We didn't want her sneaking up to watch those things – she'd be in bed with her mom and me for a month."

"You're missing the point. All the kids Sheki has coming over are bookies!"

"Bookies?" Kim asked. "Gamblers?"

"Study freaks! They aren't even allowed to talk with me in the halls at school."

Shego assumed a quavering voice and told Kim, "If I can remember that far back… When we were young they were called nerds."

"I'm liking Sheki's friends better all the time," Kim told Kasy. "But the sentence stands. Next week you help Eemah go around trick-or-treating with the kids and–"

"Middleton moved trick-or-treating from night to the afternoon. I can't go around with you and the little kids!"

"Why not? The afternoon is a lot safer than going around in the dark."

"It's light out! People will see me! With my mother! With little kids! Are you trying to ruin my life?"

Shego turned to Kim, "I don't know, are we trying to ruin her life? We're doing a crappy job of it if we are. I can think of ways to make her a hell of a lot more miserable."

"You're as bad as she is," Kim snapped. She turned back to Kasy, "Josh and Tara told us about the party last year. They aren't even allowing Jason and Jessica to have a party this year."

"I know that. The party is at Paul Sterling's."

"Didn't the police break up a party there last year?"

"And this year he can only ask seven people. It's the most important party at the school and I was invited!"

"That exclusive, huh?" Shego mused. "Shame you have to turn him down. You're not going out to any parties this year… Unless you want to come to the party with your mom and me at Joss and Wade's."

"I can't go there. It'll be filled with old people."

Shego turned to Kim, "Want to flip a coin to see which one of us gets to smack her?"

Kim simply glared at her partner, "We both know which one of us she gets her attitude from."

"Hey, I waited until I left home to become this obnoxious. I was Sheki through high school. You were the independent, 'It has to be done my way kid.' I'm not taking all the blame on this redhead."

"You both hate me!" Kasy yelled before stomping off.

The next week Kasy had to decide if she would wear a mask to hide the fact she was helping Shego as they went around with the kids. A mask might hide her identity, but seemed too childish for the teenager. On the other hand, the candy being dropped into the bags looked tempting…

When they got home from trick-or-treating Sheki and Hana had the screen and projection unit set up in the attic and were preparing snacks in the kitchen.

"Take Jane over to Catlyn's while your mom and I get ready for our party," Shego told Kasy.

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Because you don't have a party to go to, and if you don't take her you're watching her all night."

"Fine, I'll take her." _"When Eemah and Mom leave I am so out of here."_

"You're sure you don't want to come with us?" Kim asked before she left with Shego.

"No. Thanks but no thanks."

"You know your sister won't–"

"I'm not watching movies with them. Just go to your party and let me socially rot here."

"Which reminds me," Shego said. "Put this around your ankle." She handed Kasy something that looked like a heavy, stainless steel ID bracelet.

"What is it?"

"Little GPS device I had Drakken make up just for you. You take it off and an alarm sounds on my cell phone. You leave the property and my cell phone beeps - and my phone will let me know exactly where you are. The courts have them for felons. Lipsky and Load may start marketing a home version for the parents of teenagers."

"I'm going to ask Briana's dad if this is some kind of child abuse," Kasy grumbled as she strapped the device on her ankle.

"It's about responsibility, Dear," Kim told Kasy and kissed her daughter on the cheek before leaving the house. "Last year Sheki and Hana were responsible and this year they get to throw a party."

"Do you want us to talk about what you did last year?" Shego asked.

"I didn't know the part was that important."

"Oh, even if we ignore stealing the part we have you for abandoning your duty earlier in the night and trying to frame your crime on someone else." Shego turned to Kim, "Are you sure she's being punished enough?"

"Yes. Now let's go."

Kasy sat on a chair in the library and stared at the device strapped around her ankle. Her Mom and Eemah had tricked her with a bluff last year. Was the ankle bracelet another bluff, or did it work? It was the kind of think Uncle Drew would invent and Aunt Zita would see the marketing potential. It probably worked. She got out her cell phone. "Paul? Want to move the party over here?"

* * *

While Wade had converted to the gospel of healthy eating he did relax restrictions somewhat for a party. Sadly he had not relaxed them very much. "Can we have the party at our place next year?" Tim asked his wife as contemplated raw vegetables and fat-free ranch dressing.

"No, our place is too small... But you need to find somewhere else."

The wail of sirens could be heard in the distance, and it sounded like they were moving in their general direction. "Hell night," Shego remarked. "Always stupid people getting into trouble."

"At least we don't have to worry about them heading to our house," Kim told her.

-The End-

* * *

This was originally posted at one thousand words. The original ending was edited out to make it fit. FF.N changed the way they count, so I'm editing old stories and the original ending was restored.

Had there been a second chapter it would have answered various questions...

• Were the sirens going to Kim's home or not?

• If they were going to Kim's place did some of Sheki's friends causing the problem?

• Did the popular kids just join the nerds in the horror movie marathon - depressing Kasy even more?


End file.
